


spend this time

by geguri (lgbtksoo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung's Thighs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stubble Burn, Wall Sex, idolverse, inspired by but not directly related to the 210129 soonwoo selfies, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/geguri
Summary: With some bittersweetness, for all that they can and can’t do during a pandemic, all thirteen members and their three managers receive a full seven days of vacation time after the concert.Wonwoo decides not to shave.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 212





	spend this time

**Author's Note:**

> just like everyone else, i have been horribly affected by the selfies that hoshi posted on weverse. except i ended up giving myself brainworms with [this tweet](https://twitter.com/tofufIower/status/1355209549196615680). and so, this fic is an entire byproduct of that tweet. 
> 
> they clearly did not get any days off (since we've been seeing them at work and we know they've been busy), but i can sure dream of them actually getting rest for once! this is set vaguely post-concert. 
> 
> title is taken from hoshi's "touch." if you've never read the english translation of the lyrics, you should definitely read it [here](https://twitter.com/17_HAMZZI/status/1013957021370990592) because, well, it says some things about him imo... i love that boy
> 
> i hope you enjoy! this is mostly unedited, please excuse any errors!

With some bittersweetness, for all that they can and can’t do during a pandemic, all thirteen members and their three managers receive a full seven days of vacation time after the concert. 

“I wonder if Jihoon is going to pry himself out of the studio this time,” Soonyoung muses under his breath to Wonwoo in the van on their way back to the dorm. In the two seats in front of them, Chan and Vernon are napping. 

Wonwoo hums, his eyes trained on the game he’s playing. He shifts to accommodate Soonyoung when he presses in closer to peer over Wonwoo's shoulder, tilting his phone so that Soonyoung can see his screen. “What about you?” Wonwoo says, a second later, “Are you actually taking the week off this time?” 

He thinks back to the last time they received even a single day off. It had been nestled just between _Fallin’ Flower_ promotions and _Left and Right_ promotions. Wonwoo had spent half the day at Pledis for additional vocal lessons, and then returned to the dorm for a scheduled phone call with his family. This time though—this time he wants to savour the time with Soonyoung. Between their multiple comebacks, the fansigns, the awards shows, and the concerts, he and Soonyoung haven’t had much luck getting any alone time. 

And as much as he’s lucky enough to see Soonyoung daily for work—he knows how important those small moments are for them; to simply _be_ , just as they are.

He can tell when Soonyoung hesitates. A moment later, he props his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I’ll probably sneak in some contemporary dance lessons with Jemma,” he admits. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of it though.” 

The corner of Wonwoo’s lips tug upwards. His eyes flit towards the front of the van, and just as quickly, he discreetly leans closer to press his lips against Soonyoung’ forehead. A chaste peck, soft and sweet, yet more than enough that he hears Soonyoung’s breath hitch just slightly.

Wonwoo pulls back. A safe distance away, in case their manager looks in the rearview mirror or if Chan and Vernon wake up. He studies the pink creeping up Sooonyoung’s ears and a slow, sweet burn of affection, love, and all the unnameable emotions that Wonwoo has long given himself into suffuses through his chest, down to his very toes. 

Soonyoung can’t stop the small smile that curls at his lips. “Sap,” he says. 

_He’s so cute_ , Wonwoo thinks but doesn’t say out loud. Soonyoung seems to get it anyway, though, if the growing blush on his face means anything. “Yeah,” Wonwoo says instead. 

Soonyoung elbows Wonwoo. “Stop that,” he mutters again, and presses his forehead to Wonwoo’s shoulder as if to hide his face. If Soonyoung hears the fondness in his voice, he doesn’t comment on it. 

But he knows. Wonwoo has made sure, by now, that he knows.  


* * *

  
By the end of the first day of their week-long vacation, some of the members have already grown antsy. 

As they had expected, Jihoon had already snuck himself into the studio to work on music. Some of the more extraverted members like Vernon and Mingyu have gone out, but with the pandemic and the Itaewon incident in late spring still looming over them, there’s not much they can do. And, they all agreed, that their health and safety have to be prioritized even during vacation. The risk of exposure—or being the centre of a superspreader—is too high in their industry. 

Earlier, Soonyoung had dragged him to the gym with Joshua. He snuck in a nap while Soonyoung joined Jihoon at the studio until the evening, and only woke up later to join Soonyoung in his room for a movie they’d been meaning to watch together for awhile. Halfway through the movie, Soonyoung turns off his TV, removes Wonwoo’s glasses, and stops the sly grin on Wonwoo’s face with a kiss.

Wonwoo surrenders himself to the kiss easily, but then again, he’s always given in the easiest when it comes to Soonyoung. It used to scare him, when they were younger and felt even more vulnerable than they do now, of how little he’d deny Soonyoung. Now, he cherishes each press of their lips. 

He lets Soonyoung press him back against his nest of pillows and tiger plushies. Sparks course through his blood as Soonyoung deepens the kiss, heat pooling in his stomach. Small hands land on his shoulders, and without their lips leaving one another, Soonyoung climbs into his lap and straddles him.

A shiver of pleasure runs through him. Wonwoo slides his hand along Soonyoung’s sweatpants-clad thighs, running along his sides until they settle on Soonyoung’s waist. His thumbs trace slow circles through the soft fabric of his t-shirt as he deepens the kiss. 

At the first brush of tongue against his, Soonyoung lets out a small gasp. His hips hitch slightly, a half-aborted movement to grind down on Wonwoo, and even though he knows they can’t go further tonight with Jeonghan and Seungkwan just next door, he can’t help but want to hear more from Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo takes the opportunity to flip their positions mid-kiss, so that he’s pressing Soonyoung into the cushions instead. A part of him wants to pull back and take in the sight of Soonyoung mussed and soft from the kiss. A bigger part of him is helplessly addicted to Soonyoung, his touch, his lips, his everything. The decision is made for him when Soonyoung licks into his mouth, sucking eagerly on his tongue. Soonyoung's legs easily part to settle on either side of Wonwoo’s hips. Wonwoo surges into the kiss eagerly.

He traces a line of kisses along the sharp angle of Soonyoung’s jaw, along his neck, from just behind his ear and to the hollow of his throat. Soonyoung lets out a shaky exhale. Wonwoo pauses there, tempted to suck a mark at the base of his throat. It’s too risky.

As if to quell the temptation, he nuzzles the soft skin of Soonyoung’s throat, and before he can move back up to capture Soonyoung’s lips again, he can feel Soonyoung shake a little. Then, a small giggle escapes from Soonyoung.

Wonwoo pulls back, slightly alarmed. He checks on Soonyoung, and confusion sets in when he sees the embarrassed look on Soonyoung’s face. 

“Sorry,” Soonyoung says, sounding abashed, “Tickles. Did you—” his hand comes up to cup Wonwoo’s jaw, his thumb tracing the skin around his mouth. The touch tickles a little, but Wonwoo stays still for him. “Oh—you didn’t shave this morning?”

His own hand comes up to touch his jaw. “I wasn’t going to this week, just because we won’t be on camera at all.” The stubble has only just started coming in, still barely visible, but he can feel the slight prickle under the pad of his fingers. His facial hair has always grown pretty quickly, comparatively speaking to most of the members in the group, which was always a bit of a pain when it came to work and the expectations around body hair management. “Does it bother you?” The faintest of disappointment creeps in at the prospect of not being able to kiss Soonyoung until he shaves, but he’d rather never kiss again than to make Soonyoung uncomfortable. 

Maybe an unnecessarily dramatic thought, but the point stands. 

Soonyoung only hums. A thoughtful look crosses his features, his eyes lingering on Wonwoo’s mouth as he drags his thumb along the stubble. For a moment, he seems distracted. “Doesn’t bother me,” Soonyoung says after a brief pause. There’s a strange note in his voice that Wonwoo can’t quite identify, but before he can ask, Soonyoung tugs him closer again. “Come on, kiss me again?”

He files his reaction away in his mind, in the mental dossier where he compiles all the notes and details he’s noticed about Soonyoung since they were trainees. Wonwoo’s distracted not long after when Soonyoung straddles Wonwoo once again, his mouth hot and greedy against his.

They don’t have sex that night, not with all the members of the eighth floor dorm home that night, but they do make out until Soonyoung falls asleep between the span of one kiss to the next. Wonwoo lets Soonyoung nudge his thighs between his legs, a weird sleeping habit of Soonyoung’s, and curls up around him. 

More than anything, he relishes in the quiet huffs of breath from Soonyoung, slow and deep with sleep, and the warmth shared between their bodies under the dark cloak of the night. Sex, and everything in between, can come later. They have a full week. And more than that, they have the rest of their lives together. 

He falls asleep with his head tucked into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, and a smile on his lips.  


* * *

  
As it turns out, _later_ comes just the next night. 

Wonwoo grips Soonyoung by his waist to guide him slowly back as he pushes inside of him, the crown of his cock slipping into Soonyoung’s hole. He pauses, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles where they’re pressed into his skin. The muscles lock tight over the head, Soonyoung fisting the sheets tightly as Wonwoo sits there, unmoving, waiting for Soonyoung to adjust to his size. 

“M’ready,” Soonyoung says after a few still moments. He moans, a muffled sound as he buries his face into the pillows. Wonwoo can feel Soonyoung’s hips straining as he tries his best to relax when Wonwoo slowly pushes further. “Shit, _yeah_ , this is what I needed,” Soonyoung says breathily as Wonwoo’s cock slowly opens him up. He grinds his hips back against Wonwoo, moving as he moves. 

Soonyoung had been ravenous all day. They had woken up late for lunch and had gone down a floor when Seokmin sent a text to the group chat asking if anyone wanted the soybean paste stew he made. It wasn’t an unusual start to the day, they’ve all had their fair share of wandering between each dorm, but Soonyoung couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Even as tactile as Soonyoung normally is, even Chan gave them a weird look when he accidentally caught sight of Sonoyoung’s hand on his thigh.

They had a quickie in Soonyoung’s dorm washroom after lunch when they had washed up together, and then Wonwoo had to head out to run a few errands. By the time he returned home, Soonyoung was barely out of his shower after taking a class with Jemma before he pulled Wonwoo into his bedroom for another round.

Wonwoo rocks forward again, this time his cock pushing in easier. He eases himself in, biting his bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping, and pauses again when he finally bottoms out. Soonyoung’s tight around him, the inner walls clamping around his length, and a slow burn of heat and arousal curls in his belly. 

“Fuck, Soonyoung.” He grits his teeth and breathes through his nose to keep quiet. Seungkwan and Jihoon aren’t home yet, but Jeonghan is—and he’s the most sensitive to sound.

He waits for Soonyoung’s breathing to even out slightly, and reaches around to wrap one hand around his cock. Soonyoung’s breath hitches as Wonwoo works his length with a loose fist, his hips twitching into his hand and then back against his cock, greedy for the dual sensations of pleasure. Shuddering, Soonyoung presses his cheek against the bedsheets and turns to look at Wonwoo behind his shoulder. His eyes are glassy, his mouth slack and bitten-red. It’s a good look on him. “Fuck me,” Soonyoung demands.

Whenever Soonyoung gets like this, voracious and greedy for more, Wonwoo is less insistent on fucking him slow and thorough like he usually does, eager to give him exactly what he wants. Clutching Soonyoung’s hips tightly, he slowly sets up a faster pace. He watches reverently as Soonyoung’s face shifts into shameless pleasure. His mouth falls open, his pants leaving him in low, airy hums as he grinds back onto Wonwoo’s length.

Soonyoung takes every inch of his cock like he was made for it. He meets back on every thrust, small breathless moans falling from his lips despite his best attempts to stay quiet as Wonwoo thrusts in quicker, harder, his thighs slapping against Soonyoung’s as he fucks him from behind. He’s so goddamn sexy like this, nothing soft or gentle in the way he’s squirming on his length, eager and as desperate for Wonwoo as he is for him. 

Wonwoo’s nearly breathless with it, with how much he wants Soonyoung. 

He shudders, a choked sound pulling from his throat as Soonyoung spasms around him. The pressure sends sparks up his spine. Wonwoo fucks himself forward, their bodies drenched in sweat now, letting out a low hiss when Soonyoung presses his ass up higher. The bed creaks underneath them. A distant part of his mind is lucid enough to hope it’s not loud enough to wake Jeonghan up in the room next to Soonyoung’s, but the bigger part of him is preoccupied with the sight of his hands gripping Soonyoung’s hips, his cock thrusting into Soonyoung’s hole, and the blissed look of pleasure on Soonyoung’s face.

The muffled moans send a frisson of warmth through his veins that only grows hotter when Soonyoung grits out, “Harder.” Wonwoo obeys—of course he does—and he delights in the pretty little sounds coming from Soonyoung’s mouth as he feeds him his cock, stuffing him full, working himself in and out at an impossibly quick and hard pace. 

He shifts his grip to Soonyoung’s arms, pulling him up until he can wrap an arm around his chest. The shift in angle presses directly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Soonyoung shudders, his moans growing in pitch. “Shh, shh,” Wonwoo hushes him, gentle despite his hard thrusts. He pinches Soonyoung’s nipples while his other hand trails down to wrap around Soonyoung’s cock. 

“Fuck, Wonwoo—” Soonyoung chokes out, his voice sounding broken in a way that makes his blood ignite. Draping himself over Soonyoung’s back, he presses a kiss against his ear. He dusts a line of kisses along his bare shoulder, mouthing against the soft skin, suckling biting kisses into the base of his neck where it’ll fade before they return to work. 

At the touch, Soonyoung’s breath shudders, and then breaks into moans that get louder, breathier as Wonwoo grinds his cock into Soonyoung’s prostate. Wonwoo drags his mouth along the tops of his shoulders, eager to press kisses wherever he can reach. His hand works faster, his thumb swiping over the slit where Soonyoung is leaking precum. He peppers more kisses along the back of Soonyoung’s neck, his stubble scraping across his skin.

He hears when Soonyoung’s breath suddenly catches in his throat, a note of surprise in the sound. Then, Soonyoung freezes, his body going taut like a wire. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Soonyoung says, louder than they should be, and he’s coming into Wonwoo’s hand, his back arching as Wonwoo continues fucking into his tight heat. “O-oh, _fuck, Wonwoo—_ ”

Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung back down onto the bed, moving his hands back onto his hips as he fucks into him. He leans over, the span of him covering Soonyoung’s smaller body as he bites at his shoulder, tightening his grip. Soonyoung makes a filthy little sound, wanton and broken with arousal, and it’s too much for Wonwoo. He thrusts in hard, the burning coil of pleasure crashing over him in waves, and his hips jerk as he spurts into the condom. 

Afterwards, when Wonwoo returns from the washroom with his fingers crossed that Jeonghan stayed asleep, a damp washcloth in hand, he notices the lightly pinkened skin of Soonyoung’s shoulder and the back of his neck. 

“Oh, sorry,” he says, a little embarrassed as he traces a finger along Soonyoung’s skin. He’d forgotten about his stubble in the heat of the moment. Studying the pinkened skin, he wonders again if he should just shave. “Does it hurt?

Soonyoung lethargically reaches over to touch the skin with his fingers. His face scrunches up, so horribly cute that Wonwoo can barely resist swooping in to kiss the tip of his nose. “Um,” he says, tone hesitant, as one hand traces along the path that Wonwoo’s stubble had left. “Um, no. No, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo says, and then he leans in to press a gentle kiss against his shoulder, careful not to scrape his stubble against the sensitive skin. 

And then, the same thoughtful look as he’d seen yesterday flashes across Soonyoung’s face again. He looks lost in his head for a moment, his fingers still glancing across his back. “Yeah. Don’t—don’t shave.”

_Oh._

Wonwoo bites his lip. “Okay, if you’re sure,” he says instead. He wraps an arm around Soonyoung and wipes him down as carefully as possible, and only curls around him when they’re both clean and satiated. 

“Good night, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung mumbles later, when the lights are off. His hands trace soothing patterns on Wonwoo’s back, his body warm and heavy on top of his own, and the scent of his shampoo tickling Wonwoo’s nose. 

In that moment, with his senses surrounded by nothing but Soonyoung, he pockets his thoughts on Soonyoung—and the look on his face as he touched the pinkened skin of his shoulder—for another day. His heart clenches, so full of love it nearly aches. “Sweet dreams, Soonyoung-ah.”  


* * *

  
His parents come up to visit him on Wednesday. For members who were originally from the Seoul Metropolitan Area, they tend to see their family every couple of weeks whenever they have a free morning or a free evening, but Wonwoo hasn’t seen his own in a couple of months. Joshua and Soonyoung join them for breakfast, and they let his mom coo over them like they’re her own sons. 

“Your mom asked me to take care of you,” she says to Joshua, piling more rice into his bowl, and then turning to do the same to Soonyoung. “How is she doing? Last time I chatted on the phone with her, it sounded like LA isn’t doing very well.” 

Joshua shakes his head. “There’s been a crazy spike in cases. Not a lot of people are wearing masks, and no one seems to understand social distancing.” 

His mom sucks in a breath, a look of concern on her face. “Oh, dear, I hope they’ll be alright,” she frets. She turns to Soonyoung, patting his cheek fondly where it’s bulging with food. “How are your parents?” 

He sticks his thumb up and chews loudly, before swallowing the mouthful. “I’m heading over for dinner tonight. Wanna join us, auntie?” he asks, perking up. Soonyoung had lamented about not being able to spend the day with Wonwoo when they had woken up earlier, but Wonwoo knows he’s glad to be able to see his family too—he’s always been more filial than Wonwoo has been. 

She sends Soonyoung an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, my husband made reservations at the yakiniku restaurant that Wonwoo recommended.” It’s the restaurant that Soonyoung took him to on their 1000th-day anniversary. The knowing look he gives Wonwoo makes him smile. “Your mother’s cooking is wonderful, I’m sad to miss out.” His mom has an apologetic look on her face, and he knows she’s truly sad to miss on the opportunity. 

“Next time then!” Soonyoung promises. Their respective families may not know about _them_ , but the enthusiasm Soonyoung has about spending time with Wonwoo’s own family leaves his stomach swarming with butterflies. That’s always been one thing he’s loved about Soonyoung, even before they figured out how to navigate the turbulence and turmoil of their own feelings as adults; so full of enduring love and a vastness for others in his heart. 

Underneath the table, he links their pinkies together. Soonyoung immediately curls his pinky around Wonwoo’s in return. 

Later that night, after his parents return to Changwon and Soonyoung returns to the dorm from his family home, Wonwoo fucks him slow, solid, and unrelenting, every thrust pushing little hiccups out of Soonyoung’s lungs. They can’t be loud again, but the spray of the shower masks some of the noises, and the other eighth floor residents are sequestered in their own rooms at this hour.

It’s Wonwoo who clings tightly to Soonyoung, grabbing one of his hands and lacing their fingers together, even as he steadies Soonyoung against the tiled walls of their washroom. Soonyoung lets out an airy moan, lifting his legs to lock his ankles behind Wonwoo’s back, trusting Wonwoo to hold his weight. Short nails rake down his back as Wonwoo fucks into him, sending a sting of pleasure down his back that pulls a moan from his lips. He feels like a taut wire, pulled too tight and ready to fray, and Wonwoo knows he’s not going to last long.

When he comes, he buries his face into the junction where Soonyoung’s neck meets his shoulder to muffle his loud moan. Moments later, Soonyoung’s back bows sharply, his mouth falling open, plush and pink and pretty, as he comes between them. 

It’s not until they return to Soonyoung’s home that he notices that the skin along his shoulders has become a deeper pinker than it was last night, but whether it’s from the heated spray of water, Wonwoo doesn’t know. He presses a kiss against the skin nonetheless, and when Soonyoung shudders in response, he pretends not to notice.  


* * *

  
Wonwoo’s teeth lightly tug at Soonyoung’s bottom lip. The tension builds in the base of his spine as he bites down just hard enough to elicit a moan. He cups the base of Soonyoung’s neck, drinking in the nearly inaudible sigh that escapes from Soonyoung’s lips, drinking in the soft noises he emits as the kiss grows headier and sweeter than the last.

When they pull apart, Soonyoung makes a sad face that has Wonwoo’s heart melting in his chest. “Why did you stop?” he asks, sounding disappointed. 

He huffs out a small laugh, and pets the back of Soonyoung’s head fondly. “Come here,” Wonwoo says, and then tugs Soonyoung onto his lap as their lips meet once again. He licks into Soonyoung’s mouth eagerly, his hands landing on Soonyoung’s waist before sliding down to cup his ass through his boxer-briefs.

At some point, between one kiss and the next, Soonyoung’s hands tangle themselves in Wonwoo’s hair. He lets himself surrender to the kiss as Soonyoung takes control over, sucking eagerly on Wonwoo’s tongue, licking into his mouth with a nearly sloppy enthusiasm that only turns Wonwoo on further. There’s nothing that’s sexier than how much Soonyoung always wants him, nothing he likes more than the wild abandon Soonyoung throws himself into whenever they kiss, whenever they fuck. It’s the same energy Soonyoung brings to the stage, and Wonwoo is endlessly captivated by him. 

Wonwoo can do nothing but lean heavily against the headboard of his bed, groaning as Soonyoung grinds wantonly against him mid-kiss. His hands squeeze at the firm muscle of his ass, a laugh escaping him when Soonyoung squirms against him. He pulls away just to catch the expression on his face—shy and pleased, the way he always gets whenever Wonwoo pays too much attention to his ass. A simmer of heat stirs in his belly when he takes in the way Soonyoung looks, his hair is all mussed and his breath is already coming out in quiet pants. “Cute,” he says out loud, unable to help himself.

“Shut up,” Soonyoung whines. His arms loop around Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Are you sure Mingyu isn’t coming home tonight?”

He nods. “He said he’s taking Minghao home so they can spend the night at his family’s house.” 

The only time Wonwoo is ever thankful for his room arrangements are days like this: when both Mingyu and Minghao are staying out elsewhere, and with his room situated in the corner of the apartment and Minghao’s room right next to his, there are no members on the other side of the walls. They still can’t be too loud—but it’s more space they’ve had since their vacation started. 

Soonyoung’s eyes noticeably darken. This time, when he leans back in, it’s to trace kisses along his jaw, trailing down to the sensitive skin of his neck. He moves back up to capture Wonwoo’s lips again, but his fingers slide down the front of Wonwoo’s t-shirt before sliding underneath the cotton and skim across the soft dark hair leading to the waistband of his pants. 

The kiss is hard, more bruising than the last, as if to make up for the gentleness so far. His blood sings as he feels Soonyoung’s teeth scrape at his lips, and his hands roam the expanse of his torso, itching to feel the smoothness of Soonyoung’s skin instead.

“Off,” Wonwoo mutters into Soonyoung’s lips, tugging on his shirt. They break apart briefly long enough to undress themselves, and he carelessly tosses their clothes to the ground next to the bed. Impatience runs through the current of his veins, and he’s gratified when Soonyoung immediately climbs back onto his lap. 

He’s already half-hard, his cock twitching as Soonyoung swivels his hips, grinding slowly against him. A grin stretches across Soonyoung’s mouth, a little impish in the curl of his lips. “I’m going to ride you,” he says against Wonwoo’s lips, and punctuates his sentence with a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Fuck, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says. His mouth feels dry, and he licks his lip, heat coursing through him. “Please let me prep you.” Maybe he’d be more embarrassed with how needy he sounds already, when they’ve barely started, but Soonyoung in action is a sight to behold. 

When Soonyoung stretches to rummage through Wonwoo’s bedside table without climbing off his lap, he can’t help but let his hands roam across his smooth skin, squeezing and kneading at his ass with impatience. Soonyoung hands him the lube and drops a condom onto the bed next to them. 

Taking the lube from him, Wonwoo squeezes some onto his fingers and rubs them to warm them up. He slides two fingers down to rub at Soonyoung's rim, watching with riveted attention as Soonyoung immediately relaxes at his touch, his eyes fluttering shut when Wonwoo finally pushes one finger in. 

He could watch him forever like this, Wonwoo thinks, wishes he could record this just for himself. The risks are too great, he _knows_ , but it doesn’t quell the sharp desire to capture every minute shift in Soonyoung’s face; the fall and rise of his chest as Wonwoo starts to move his fingers, the bite of his lower lip before his mouth falls open in a silent moan, and the rapturous way he moves with Wonwoo’s touch. As it is, he contents himself with memorizing every detail, every detail, as vividly as his memory will allow him. 

He spends an exorbitant time with two fingers, and then three, taking his time to stretch Soonyoung open. Soonyoung arches his hips forward when Wonwoo scissors his fingers apart. A sigh makes its way past Soonyoung’s lips as his fingers curl and press inside of him, and Wonwoo makes a pleased noise in return, tilting his head up to press a kiss to the underside of Soonyoung’s jaw.

A sharp keen falls from Soonyoung’s mouth, his moan pitching higher, when Wonwoo finds what he’s looking for and his fingers press against his prostate. His own cock is hard against his belly now, and it twitches at the noises Soonyoung makes when he presses against his prostate again. 

Trembling, Soonyoung's hands scrabble at Wonwoo’s shoulders. His eyes open up with a sharp glare. “Hurry up,” he demands.

Wonwoo rewards him with another kiss for his patience, kissing him properly as he draws his fingers back out. He’s barely taken his fingers out before Soonyoung reaches for the condom. “Cute,” Wonwoo says again, knowing it’ll earn him a pout from Soonyoung. His next words are lost, though, when Soonyoung rolls the condom down his length. He automatically arches into the sensation. A groan leaves his mouth when Soonyoung briskly works lube over him, and then steadies Wonwoo’s cock as he positions himself over Wonwoo.

He moans out loud as Soonyoung works the head of Wonwoo’s cock into him. “Shit,” he mutters clumsily, his eyes drawn to the way Soonyoung takes his cock, inch by inch, sinking into the tight heat. Wonwoo grips Soonyoung’s waist, more to ground himself than anything, while he slowly slides down the length of him. By the time Soonyoung’s taken him in fully, his ass resting on Wonwoo’s thighs, they’re both panting and Wonwoo can feel the sting of Soonyoung’s nails where they bite into his shoulder.

Soonyoung doesn’t wait before moving, rocking at first, and then he’s lifting off and slamming his hips back down. Wonwoo chokes on a moan. Pleasure consumes him as Soonyoung sets the pace, riding him hard and fast. The muscles of his thighs bunch and release as he rides him, bouncing in his lap at first with his head thrown back, his back arched into a curve. 

The heat in his gut tightens. Wonwoo nips tiny pink marks on the pale skin of Soonyoung’s neck that will fade overnight, his hands roaming along the smooth expanse of Soonyoung’s skin, gasping out moans that hinges on the side of too loud. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Wonwoo moans, his eyes fluttering shut, a little breathless. He blinks his eyes back open, reluctant to lose sight of Soonyoung for even a second. “Fu- _uck_ , _oh_ , Soonyoung.” 

“Yeah?” Soonyoung's mouth tugs into a smile. He works his hips in spirals, keeping Wonwoo’s cock lodged as deep inside his ass as possible. Sparks of pleasure tingle along his spine, but it’s when Soonyoung _moans_ , filthy and loud, his mouth growing slack and his head tilted back, that sends Wonwoo barrelling ever close to the edge. It’s one of the hottest sights he’s ever seen, the image of Soonyoung taking what he needs from Wonwoo and fucking _luxuriating_ in it. 

He feels nearly animalistic with how much needs to make Soonyoung come, to make him feel good. Wonwoo settles his hands back on Soonyoung’s waist, picking him up and sliding him back down. He thrusts up into the heat of Soonyoung’s ass, the head directly hitting Soonyoung’s prostate, and the sweetest noise falls from Soonyoung’s lips.

Wonwoo’s addicted to it, and he aims for the same spot again, targeting his prostate with every thrust. Soonyoung’s breath catches with every thrust, his hole clenching tighter, as his moans grow higher and higher in pitch. He grinds back onto Wonwoo’s cock, his own cock leaving little smears of precome on his stomach. Soonyoung’s relentless with his movements, and with his hair damp with sweat and full lips parted on a whine, Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung is the prettiest sight he’s ever seen. 

Just as he begins to feel the coiling in his belly, the tell-tale sign of his orgasm, Soonyoung leans to kiss him again. Their mouths slide hot and wet together, the kiss messier than their previous ones, the slick sound of their kiss only adding to the heat bubbling inside of him. He feels Soonyoung’s hand slide from his shoulders up to the back of his neck, before it skims across his cheek to cup Wonwoo’s jaw. He surges into Soonyoung’s mouth as Soonyoung takes control over the pace again, bouncing his lap as he kisses Wonwoo, spit-slick and messy. 

Soonyoung’s thumb caresses the corner of his mouth and traces along his jaw. It takes Wonwoo a moment to realize that Soonyoung’s touching his stubble. Then, Soonyoung freezes up with a choked-off cry, his body locking up for a moment as he comes, his cock spurting onto his stomach while his hole tightens and clenches erratically around Wonwoo’s dick. Soonyoung trembles, practically vibrates, and Wonwoo tries his best to breathe through the intense climax. 

It takes only a couple more thrusts before Wonwoo comes too, with a loud groan and the feeling of Soonoyung’s hand still curled around his jaw and touching his stubble. 

By then, Wonwoo has a feeling he knows what his stubble does to Soonyoung.  


* * *

  
“How long do we have?” Wonwoo asks Soonyoung, his eyes on the LED display in the elevator, watching as the number ticks past his own floor, the seventh, and then the eighth. 

Soonyoung grins at him when the elevator stops. “Jeonghan and Seungkwan said they’re dragging Jihoon out of the studio to go eat dinner. At least a couple hours.” He gives Wonwoo’s ass a little slap on his way out of the elevator, giggling as Wonwoo jumps.

“Soonyoung-ah,” he says, pitching his voice lower to sound more menacing, “Come back here.” Soonyoung only lets out another laugh, his cheeks squeezing into a smile as he darts away from Wonwoo’s hand. They chase each other all the way to Soonyoung’s bedroom, their giggles echoing through the empty dorm. 

Soonyoung’s end goal is clear, though, when he quickly discards his clothes as soon as they step through the bedroom. He turns back around to Wonwoo and quirks his eyebrows; an unnamed challenge. 

Not one to lose, Wonwoo unbuttons his jeans and pushes them off to the ground, and then does the same with his shirt. Then, he grabs Soonyoung by the waist and spins him around into the bed, dropping on his knees to bracket Soonyoung in.

His face is flushed with rosiness, his wavy hair mussed and scattered around his head like a dark halo. Soonyoung smiles at him, small and perfect, and his eyes curve with a happiness that resonates deep within Wonwoo. He’s breathless like this. 

“Hello,” Soonyoung whispers, his eyes shining with brightness, just shy of being coy. His eyes trail from Wonwoo’s gaze and drop lower, landing on Wonwoo’s lips. The familiar burn of heat in his stomach wells up when Soonyoung tilts his head. He categorizes them all greedily, hungrily, a little morsel of knowledge of Soonyoung. A silent askance for a kiss. 

And the part of Wonwoo that constantly _craves_ for Soonyoung like a man in the desert who craves for water, yearns for him enough to miss his touch whenever they work for too long, is unable to deny Soonyoung of most things. But especially not this. He sinks down for a kiss, his lips searching out for Soonyoung with a hunger that has not once abated in the time he’s known him. 

Immediately, Soonyoung’s legs wrap around him, his pelvis pressing against Wonwoo’s. His fingers entangle in Wonwoo’s hair and tug lightly at the strands. Wonwoo can only respond by pressing himself closer. 

They break apart only for Wonwoo to take his glasses off, and then they surge back into each other once again. Even after all this time, the press of their lips together still send a swoop of emotion rolling through him. 

The next time he pulls back, Soonyoung’s eyes have darkened. His pupils dilate, and the flush on his cheeks deepens. Wonwoo can’t deny the thrill that runs down his spine, the sweet knowledge that Soonyoung wants him just as much as he wants Soonyoung. Pressing a chaste kiss to Soonyoung’s full lips, he starts to move the kisses lower.

The room feels like it has risen several degrees in temperature. Wonwoo trails kisses down the sensitive skin of his neck, pausing to nose at the junction of his collarbone. When his lips latch onto a sensitive spot, Soonyoung tosses his head back and exposes the pale column of his throat. Wonwoo marks the spot, before moving down to his chest. 

Wonwoo smiles against Soonyoung’s skin. His eyes flit up to gauge Soonyoung’s reaction as his tongue circles one of Soonyoung’s nipples. He’s rewarded by the pleasure-shaken shudder of Soonyoung’s breath, his breath hitching as his hand in Wonwoo’s hair clenches. 

Soonyoung squirms a little, his hips grinding into Wonwoo’s stomach. He can feel Soonyoung’s arousal pressing into him, and emboldened by Soonyoung’s blatant desire, he takes the nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving over the sensitive skin. Wonwoo laves the other one and relishes in the thready little gasp that Soonyoung lets out. “Mm, _Wonwoo_ ,” Soonyoung pants out, and arches into Wonwoo’s hot mouth, before Wonwoo continues working his way down Soonyoung’s chest and stomach.

Wonwoo dips lower. He kisses Soonyoung’s hipbone, keeps his eyes riveted on Soonyoung as he finally drags the palm of his hand over the shaft of Soonyoung’s cock. The sudden touch sends Soonyoung arching into his touch, Wonwoo’s name falling from his lips with a breathless gasp. It’s a little too dry, so Wonwoo licks at the palm of his hand. 

“S-Shit,” Soonyoung moans out. Wonwoo lingers around the head of Soonyoung’s dick, his thumb rubbing over the tip where the precome eases his movements. The hand in Wonwoo’s hair clenches tighter. Soonyoung’s free hand slides to cup Wonwoo’s jaw again, and he can feel the tremor in Soonyoung’s fingers as his hips shake in pleasure. His thumb smooths along the stubble growing along his cheeks, now much thicker than the beginning of the week, and Soonyoung shudders, seemingly at the touch.

The reaction sparks an idea in Wonwoo’s mind. He lets go of Soonyoung’s dick, ignoring the throb in his own cock when Soonyoung whines at the loss. Instead, he fits himself between Soonyoung’s legs, and his hands settle on the tops of his muscled thighs. Soonyoung hisses in a breath at the new position, but spreads his legs wider eagerly.

His hands splay across Soonyoung’s hips. Then, he presses tiny, soft kisses right along the expanse of his thighs, with each kiss earning Wonwoo a little whine low in the back of Soonyoung’s throat. In his opinion, Soonyoung’s thighs are a work of art; sculpted, firmly muscled, strong and flexible from over a decade of dancing. Even before they had gotten together, Wonwoo had lost himself to fantasizing about Soonyoung’s thighs wrapped around him one too many times.

He takes his time worshipping the delicate skin of his thighs until Wonwoo has him over-sensitized and twitching. It’s only then that he pauses, his eyes glancing up to catch Soonyoung’s half-lidded gaze. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Wonwoo says, and he doesn’t wait longer past Soonyoung to make a small noise of confusion before he drags his cheeks across the tops of Soonyoung’s thighs. Soonyoung makes a sound so guttural that it nearly startles Wonwoo. He does it again, just as a test, this time rubbing his rough chin to the sensitive warm skin of Soonyoung’s inner thighs. 

Soonyoung surges up, letting out a broken moan. “Wonwoo,” he whines breathily, his hips twitching, cock twitching and drooling a long string of precum onto his own stomach. “O- _Oh_ , do that again.”

“It doesn’t hurt?” Wonwoo asks. He caresses the reddening skin of Soonyoung’s thighs with his thumb. 

“Stings a little,” Soonyoung says, and then squirms again, his cock heavy against the flat plane of his stomach. An inviting blush blossoms across his cheeks. “But it feels good. Keep going.” 

So Wonwoo does. He ignores his own dick and starts to rub his scruff against Soonyoung’s inner thighs. It earns him more noises, sweet little breathy whines that have his cock twitching with the urge to rut against Soonyoung’s bed sheets. He makes sure to leave no inch of skin untouched, planting kisses all along the inside of Soonyoung’s legs, down to his toned calves with a pause to bite gently at the delicate jut of Soonyoung’s ankle, and then making his way back up to his inner thighs. He repeats with his other leg. Wonwoo takes his time, sucking biting kisses along the most sensitive patches of skin. The burn of stubble seems to drive Soonyoung higher. Soonyoung is squirming and gasping, bucking up against Wonwoo with each brush against his tender skin.

Wonwoo only stops when he sees how red Soonyoung’s thighs have become. 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung gasps out, looking utterly wrecked. His chest heaves with heavy pants and his eyes are wet with unshed tears. He stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes. For all the time they’ve known each other, and all the time they’ve been together like _this_ , Wonwoo has memorized all the different expressions that Soonyoung makes. This is a new one. 

The discovery only fuels Wonwoo’s own burning desire. “Let me eat you out,” he says, trailing his fingers along the sensitive, heated skin, all rubbed red from his stubble. He feels nearly voracious with desire, like he’ll _die_ if he doesn’t get his mouth on Soonyoung as soon as possible. 

“You’re going to kill me, you dirty perv,” Soonyoung breathes out as if Wonwoo can’t see the way he shivered at Wonwoo’s words, as if his legs aren’t splaying wider for Wonwoo. It hardly matters, though, not when he moans and trembles like a leaf when Wonwoo presses between his legs and hitch up Soonyoung’s thighs until his hole is exposed to him. 

Wonwoo _loves_ this. He loves eating Soonyoung out, loves that he can press a kiss to Soonyoung’s hole and feel how Soonyoung’s entire body shivers, or how his thighs shift and flex around Wonwoo’s head. He clutches hard at Soonyoung’s thighs, thumbs rubbing slow circles along the sensitive red skin, as he licks into Soonyoung’s hole. 

Soonyoung moans, his cries breaking into gasps as Wonwoo flattens his tongue against his hole, and practically whimpers when Wonwoo pushes his tongue in. The ring of muscles open easily for him, stretching open on Wonwoo’s tongue as he eats Soonyoung out with a fervor. He can hear Soonyoung nearly sobbing from the pleasure, pushing his hips back, as if wordlessly begging for more.

He cores him open with his tongue, licking into him over and over again until Soonyoung’s all soft and loosened up for him, wet and slick from his hot, wet mouth. Wonwoo thinks he could do this forever, could stay like this forever if only Soonyoung would let him, if only they didn’t have to return to work and pretend they were nothing but friends, nothing but coworkers. 

None of that matters now, though, when Soonyoung’s open and wet for him, with sweet little whines and gasps filling the silence of the room. Maybe the other members of the dorm have returned home by now, maybe they can even hear them, hear how good Wonwoo can make Soonyoung feel. Some dirty part of him heats up at the thought. 

Wonwoo snakes a hand between his legs, wrapping a hasty hand around his own neglected length as he works his tongue into Soonyoung’s hole over and over again. At some point, Soonyoung’s hands have found their way into his hair again, pulling with harsh little tugs that sends shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. He’s not going to last long, not when he has Soonyoung like this, hard and leaking and so, so open for Wonwoo. 

When Wonwoo works in a finger beside his tongue, fingering him looser, Soonyoung downright _wails_. His legs convulse around Wonwoo’s head, clamping down on his ears, and it’s all too much—maybe he’ll be embarrassed by his lack of self-control later, but Soonyoung is too fucking hot, Wonwoo wonders how he’s the luckiest man in the world to be with him—and then he’s coming messily onto Soonyoung’s bedsheets.

He doesn’t take long to recover, not when Soonyoung’s still splayed out on white sheets with his pale skin on full display, a pretty flush on his lips, and his pretty thighs all marked in red. Wonwoo smiles, the electricity of desire still zapping through his veins, and his mouth seeks Soonyoung out until he, too, comes undone from Wonwoo’s mouth.  


* * *

  
The following morning, Wonwoo wakes up to the soft filter of sunlight through Soonyoung’s curtains. He left the window open a crack just before they’d fallen asleep, and the sound of the bustling city and the hum of cars stretches out beyond the window.

Wonwoo lazily luxuriates the press of Soonyoung’s body against his own. Even without looking, he can tell Soonyoung is still asleep. The warm rise and fall of his breath fans over the back of Wonwoo’s neck where he’s curled around him, one thigh tucked between Wonwoo’s legs as always. The fog of sleep seems to stretch time out between them, the slowness of the morning settling upon him like a warm, weighted blanket. 

His entire body feels like a muscle that has been pulled. Wonwoo can’t even begin to imagine how Soonyoung must feel, especially after a full week filled with filthy sex. Last night, they had gone another round with Soonyoung coaxing Wonwoo inside of him, “In me, Wonwoo, more,” he had whispered, and then sobbing with small whines, tears dripping down his face when Wonwoo rubbed his stubble along Soonyoung’s nipples until they were puffy and red from the abuse. 

An ember sparks. The familiar curl of arousal, and Wonwoo finally opens his eyes and turns around to find Soonyoung. His legs are splayed enticingly, the covers half shifted off of his body to reveal one long line of smooth skin marred by pink stubble-burn, nipples bruised.

Wonwoo can’t help but admire the sight of Soonyoung. His face is buried deep inside the pillow, and his mouth is parted slightly. He can hear the soft snores coming from Soonyoung, and the barest traces of sleep lines imprinted on his face. On the edge of the bed is Soonyoung’s phone, haphazardly thrown to the side of his pillow. Wonwoo reaches over and picks up his phone, setting them down to the safer spot on the bedside drawer right next to where Wonwoo had left his glasses last night.

His eyes flit down to drink in the sight of the curve of his back, the slope of his ass. Heat spreads across his face, his heartbeat ticking up into a rapid pace. Soonyoung lets out a faint noise, just quiet enough to be characterized as a soft whine, and his legs splay further apart across the bed. Wonwoo’s breath hitches when he notices the dried streaks of cum all over his soft stomach and firm thighs, pink with irritation. 

Wonwoo wants to put his mouth on him again, wants to mark him up, see just how far the pink can spread across his skin. Desire rears its head on him, and all of a sudden, he feels insatiable.

Another small noise falls from Soonyoung’s lips when Wonwoo dips his finger between his cheeks, a gentle touch to his rim where he’s still wet and open from last night. He shifts, and now Wonwoo can see where he’s still glistening a little bit with lube and come and spit, his hole pink and a little puffy. They’ve done this a few times before, after Soonyoung told Wonwoo that they should stop wasting the precious scant time they have with their hectic schedules, and if Wonwoo was going to have a thing for staring at Soonyoung even while he’s sleeping, he’d better do something about it. 

And so he does, sometimes, waking Soonyoung up with heady pleasure and syrupy kisses.

He doesn’t push his finger in, too mindful of Soonyoung’s soreness. Instead, he pets his fingers in gentle circles around Soonyoung’s entrance, teasing, just stroking the skin. Wonwoo entertains the thought of eating his come back out of Soonyoung, but decides against it—at least until Soonyoung wakes up. 

Wonwoo presses his heavy cock against Soonyoung’s legs. In his sleep, Soonyoung shifts and twitches slightly, a soft moan pulling from his lips, his toes curling as Wonwoo continues his teasing touches against his entrance. He can’t help himself from grinding his length against the soft skin of his inner thighs, smearing his precome on the pink, irritated skin. His eyes catch onto the swollen, bruised nipples and he leans down, starts with small kitten-licks over one nipple as Soonyoung starts to awaken. 

Soonyoung comes to already moaning, high and reedy, and Wonwoo has to pause to shush him; it’s still early in the morning, and they have no idea who’s home yet. It only takes Soonyoung to gauge the situation. He smiles at Wonwoo as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, a cat-like tinge to the curl of his lips, and he says, “Good morning to you.”

Instead of a response, Wonwoo pinches his nipple, laving his tongue over the other one as if in apology.

A sharp intake of breath. “O- _Ooh_ , fuck,” Soonyoung sighs out, rolling his neck as if he’s getting the best massage of his fucking life. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good. Please don’t stop.” 

Wonwoo listens. He rubs his thumbs over his nipples, pinching and twisting them before he leans back down to nip and suck at them. Soonyoung’s breath goes shaky as Wonwoo teases him. His mouth falls open in heavy pants, his eyes fluttering shut as he arches his chest into Wonwoo’s mouth. The scratch of stubble against Soonyoung’s already sensitive skin earns Wonwoo another gasping moan, and Wonwoo can feel the want inside of him building stronger and stronger. His own cock leaks desperately onto the sheets. 

Soonyoung’s hand comes up to press at his shoulder. Immediately, Wonwoo backs off. “Too much?” he asks, and presses an apologetic kiss to the muscle of Soonyoung’s chest. 

“A little,” Soonyoung says, but his voice is airy and blissed out. He slits his eyes open. “I still want more though.” 

Desire zings through his nerves and veins like fire. “Wanna fuck me?” Wonwoo offers. He moves back up on the bed to kiss the side of his jaw, his lips soft. “Or I can blow you. Whatever you’d like.”

“Mmm.” Soonyoung tilts his head back. His face scrunches up in thought, and he’s cuter than he had any right to be, actually parsing through his options with serious consideration. Wonwoo has no choice but to kiss him again, this time on his cheek, with all the overwhelming affection he feels overflowing out of him. 

But then Soonyoung folds his left leg up to his chest. Flexible and easy, the movement smooth from all his years of dance. “I can still feel you inside me,” he whispers, almost confessional if not for the sleepy cheshire grin lighting up his features. “Wanna feel your fingers in me, Wonwoo-yah.” 

A shudder runs through Wonwoo. The heat under his skin feels nearly feverish now. “Are you sure?” he asks. There’s no way Soonyoung isn’t sore and the last thing he wants to do is hurt him. 

“Maybe just one finger,” Soonyoung admits, a little shamelessly. 

Laughing under his breath, Wonwoo gets up to find the lube. He finds it tucked between the two bed pillows, and he squeezes a fair amount onto his finger. Taking a few moments to warm the lube up, he presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s thigh exposed by the stretch of his leg, and is careful not to irritate the skin further with his stubble.

Soonyoung is already _ready_ , still open and slick from last night, but Wonwoo takes his time anyway—if nothing else but to see the slow build of Soonyoung’s reactions, his whimper as Wonwoo finally pushes his finger in, the arch of his back as he pushes himself down onto Wonwoo’s fingers for more. 

Sleep still clings to his skin, to the rasp of his voice. He looks beautifully fucked out, his moans coming out stuttered, sexy little ‘ _ah, ah_ ’s that sends a jolt of pleasure straight to Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo is gentle with him, careful not to be too rough on him despite the greedy clutch around his fingers. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Wonwoo breathes out as meets Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung looks at him with dazed eyes, gleaming with unshed tears with a pretty flush on his cheeks, biting down on his lip. He strokes his finger into Soonyoung and presses his thumb against his perineum. Soonyoung lets out another moan. He drinks in the twisting movements of Soonyoung’s hips as he grinds down on Wonwoo’s finger, always greedy for more. “So goddamn cute for me, Soonyoung-ah.” 

And Wonwoo fucks Soonyoung like that; sweet and gentle and slow, pressing in with one finger, until Soonyoung eyes rolled as he’s overwhelmed, lashes fluttering, and he spills all over his stomach. 

He pulls out of him as he lets Soonyoung catch his breath, but he’s still taken by surprise when Soonyoung pushes him down onto the bed. “My turn now,” Soonyoung says, his grin wide and precious and perfect, right before he sinks his pretty mouth down onto Wonwoo’s cock.  


* * *

  
“You’re shaving tomorrow, right?” Soonyoung asks him a few hours later, after another nap as the hours drag into the afternoon. 

They’re sitting up against Soonyoung’s headboard, with Soonyoung’s back to Wonwoo’s chest. For the most part, they’ve managed to get themselves dressed, but Soonyoung is still only in a t-shirt and boxer-briefs. His thighs are bright red, and trying to put on pants earlier only chafed uncomfortably on his skin. 

“Mhm.” Wonwoo presses an apologetic kiss to the shell of Soonyoung’s ears. There’s still one day left in their vacation, but it’s an early morning start when they return back to work. 

He continues gently massaging in the aloe vera gel cream into the irritated skin, hoping it’ll soothe the stubble burn. Their company probably didn’t sign an endorsement deal with _The Saem_ to supply them with free products for the purpose of treating stubble burn, but well, it’s what they have on hand. 

“What a shame,” Soonyoung sighs out, sinking into the broad warmth of Wonwoo’s chest. “I’ll miss it. Although maybe we should invest in some beard moisturizers for you.” 

He kisses Soonyoung’s ear again. “Sure,” he agrees easily. He squirts more of the gel onto his hands and smooths them along Soonyoung’s thighs. More of an excuse to continue fondling Soonyoung’s thighs—they’re probably well-covered in the _Harakeke Gel_ by now—but he also feels bad, too, for marking him up so much. 

Wonwoo is just about to ask Soonyoung if he wants to order anything for lunch, when a knock sounds on the door before it slides open. Before either of them can respond, the knob turns and Seungkwan pokes his head in. “Hyung, we’re going t—” His eyes grow wide. They all freeze. Wonwoo’s hand stills where they were stroking Soonyoung’s thighs. “ _Fuck_ , sorry!” 

The door slams shut. A brief pause. “This is why the managers installed locks on each of our doors!” Seungkwan shouts through the wood, his voice growing quieter with every word as he hurriedly walks away. 

For a moment, neither Wonwoo nor Soonyoung speak. They turn to each other, and when Wonwoo catches sight of the incredulous look on Soonyoung’s face, he can’t help but burst into laughter. Soonyoung starts laughing too, tucking his face into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck as his body shakes with his giggles. 

“We’ve been fucking like bunnies this entire week and _that’s_ what gets us caught,” Soonyoung says, his voice tinged with disbelief. 

Wonwoo shakes his head. “At least it was Seungkwan.” Of all the members in the group, there are only a few of them who know Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s relationship. Likely, there are a few members who suspect them too. There’s only so much that they can hide. 

All of the eighth floor members already know, fortunately, given how much time Wonwoo spends in Soonyoung’s room, and so they won’t have to awkwardly explain anything to Seungkwan later. More than anything, it’s just embarrassing. 

“At least I don’t have to explain why I can’t walk with my thighs touching for the next couple of days,” Soonyoung says, but he’s smiling at Wonwoo. 

And then he’s cupping the back of Wonwoo’s head, and tugs him closer until they’re kissing. He can feel the smile on Soonyoung’s lips, and his own mouth tugs into a grin in return. There’s no word accurate enough to adequately describe the content he feels, Wonwoo thinks, at just staying like this. Just them two, him and Soonyoung, and their love for one another.

The afternoon stretches on, perfect and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> and a bonus for miet, kara, cat, nini, ariana, kita, angel, avery, rye, and anyone else who may have silently wanted to read snwu pregnancy kink (is it weird to name u? let me know if u want ur name removed):
>
>> Soonyoung drags his palm over the hard plane of Wonwoo’s abdomen. The muscle of his thighs tense and flex where they’re wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist as he swivels his hips, plunging himself down on Wonwoo’s cock. 
>> 
>> “Fuck,” he sighs, breathless and airy, “You’ve come in me so many times this week alone. You tryin’ to get me pregnant or something?” 
>> 
>> From the tone of his voice that Soonyoung is joking. It’s not like he can, no way in _hell_. Regardless, it doesn’t stop the images from flashing through Wonwoo’s mind; Soonyoung’s belly rounded with a baby, Soonyoung glowing with pregnancy, Soonyoung with swollen ankles and aching feet that Wonwoo has to massage every night. 
>> 
>> It punches a ragged moan from Wonwoo and he bottoms out. Soonyoung cries out at the sudden pressure as Wonwoo’s cock splits him open, the sound morphing into a moan at the stretch. It takes them both by surprise.
>> 
>> “What?” Soonyoung says, his eyes fluttering shut as he pants, but the incredulity is clear. “ _What?_ Are you—are you into that?” 
>> 
>> “I guess so,” Wonwoo says, embarrassed. Judging from the abrupt dizzying desire that swims through him, he’s really, _really_ into it.” 
>> 
>> Soonyoung looks shocked at first, before the expression shifts into something more sly. He loosens his grip on the bedsheets and reaches for Wonwoo’s hand, curling their fingers together as he guides Wonwoo’s hand to the flat of his belly. Wonwoo's breath flees him as he cups Soonyoung's stomach, their hands entwined. Soonyoung grins at Wonwoo. “Come inside me, Wonwoo-yah. Knock me up.”
> 
> thank you so much for reading this absolutely self-indulgent pwp! i wanted to write this as quickly as possible, except they kept having more and more sex as the fic progressed...oops. as always, here's some fun little notes about this fic:
> 
>   * i was trying to sneak in a better mention of how hairy wonwoo is but i couldn't get it to flow right (in case you didn't know, he's really hairy).
>   * they mildly regret having so much sex when soonyoung has to meet some of the dance teams to work on a special stage performance at an award show as soon as they return to work. only mildly, though, because it was really good sex.
>   * soonyoung once asked wonwoo if he was okay with the fact that his ass isn't nowhere near the size of seungkwan's. wonwoo was like, "have you seen mine?" and soonyoung's stopped being insecure about his tiny ass. he still gets a little shy about it though, especially when wonwoo's a perv about it.
>   * seungkwan tells jeonghan about walking in on wonwoo and soonyoung. not out of maliciousness, but sometimes you just have really good gossip and you need to share with someone who can keep secrets. he doesn't really know what he saw, just that wonwoo was weirdly fondling soonyoung's thighs. he tells jeonghan that wonwoo probably has a weird thigh thing. technically, he's not wrong.
>   * soonyoung likes to tuck his legs between wonwoo's because he literally keeps doing that to wonwoo in real life. see also: ttt 2018 cuddles.
> 

> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!!! let me know what you think!  
>   
> if you're interested, i have also written a couple of meta posts too! they're mostly messy rambles of my thoughts, but here's one on [soonyoung's love language](https://geguri.dreamwidth.org/976.html), and then one on [why i ship soonwoo](https://geguri.dreamwidth.org/1118.html). if you read them, enjoy!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tofufiower) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lgbtksoo)


End file.
